Shantae The Half Genie Hero (Film)
Shantae The Half-Genie Hero (also referred to as Shantae The Movie and released in the United Kingdom as such)8is a 2001 computer-animated comedy film based on Wayforward's video game series of the same name,9produced by Renegade Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures Releasing. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly in their directorial debuts10and written by Jon Vitti.11The film features the ensemble voices of Vivica A. Fox, Josh Gad, Robin Williams, Halle Barry, Kimiko Glenn, Kate Winslet, Bill Hader, Nika Futterman, Carolyn Lawrence, Shelley Long. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $352 million worldwide against a $76 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. It was the First Shantae Movie to be theatrical film. The film made its Video Game debut on Gameboy Color on June 1, 2002, to promote the Game Series based on this film. Due to its success, the film was spun off into a Game series titled Shantae, which Released on June 2, 2002. A sequel, Shantae Risky's Revolution, was released on July 25, 2003. Release Shantae The Half-Genie Hero was originally planned to release in Holiday 2000, But was pushed to August 17, 2001 because Nickeloden Releasing Rugrats In Paris The Movie. Shantae The Half Genie Hero premiered in Japan on July 20, 2001, and was theatrically released on August 17, 2001, in the United States, in United Kingdom on September 7, 2001, in Australia on September 14, 2001, and in the Canada on October 26, 2001. Marketing * The film's first four teaser trailers was released with Chicken Run on June 5, 2000. * The first theatrical trailer was attached on September 15, 2000, it was shown before Rugrats in pairs the movie, How the Grinch stole Christmas, 102 Dalmatian, The Emperor's New Groove, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. * A second theatrical trailer was attached on March 21, 2001, and was shown * before Spy Kids, Shrek, Jurassic Park 3, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Recess: School's Out, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, The Land Before Time: The Big Freeze, Scooby Doo and the Cyberchase. * TV Spots began to air between July and August 2001. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2001, Such as: * Burger King, having put 9 toys for their Kids' Meal in the US and UK. The toys are Shantae, Bolo, Risky Boots, Uncle Mimic, Evil Shantae, Nega-Shantae, Rottytops, Daisy, and April. * in the US and UK Mattel and Hasbro release Action-Figures, Toys and Board Games, (along with other characters from the film like Risky Boots, Evil Shantae, Nega-Shantae, RottyTops, Sky, and Uncle Mimic) * in the US and UK Kellogg's Pop tarts have one of 11 Mini Plushes including Shantae, Bolo, Riskyboots, Sky, Evil Shantae, Nega-Shantae, Daisy, April, Rottytops and Sky. Home media Shantae: The Half-Genie Hero was released in the United States on DVD and VHS on October 18, 2001. The VHS included the "Go Shantae!" music video by Puffy AmiYumi. The DVD included a new short film by The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy titled Grim's Cookie, audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. The film along with other paramount movies was re-issued on DVD on July 8, 2003. It includes a movie ticket to its sequel Shantae Risky's Reolution. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 30, 2011, to promote the 10th Anniversary of this film. A 4K Ultra HD of this film along with a other Sequels will be released on May 19, 2020, to promote 30th anniversary of the company On June 17, 2019, Shantae the Half-Genie Hero became available on Netflix. Television broadcasting Shantae the Half-Genie Hero had its network television premiere on Paramount Network on Friday, March 1, 2002, at 7:00 pm. It then aired on Cartoon Network on November 19, 2004 after Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi series paremaire. ABC Family aired this movie on October 22, 2005. NBC aired this on February 18, 2006. TBS also aired it on Saturday, May 20, 2006. TNT aired this movie on August 19, 2006. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Sierra Entertainment and released on July 21, 2001, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Sega Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, and Gameboy Advance. An Xbox and Gamecube Versions was Released on November 18, 2001 as an Xbox and Gamecube launch titles. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Renegade Animation animated films Category:2001 films Category:2001 Category:Movies based on video games